


The Other Side

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance, Sex, Sirius in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened *upstairs* the night Harry decided to move out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus closed the bedroom door, quietly laughing. "Would it be too terrible if I admitted I'm glad we're not with our guests?"

"You won't hear me arguing," Sirius replied, throwing himself on the bed. "You have to be so...polite." 

"Always a stretch for you," Remus teased mildly, as he went to stand by the window. Looking down, he could see the light spilling out from the room below. If he focused, he could hear the murmur of Harry and his guests. 

In truth, he'd been more than grateful when he and Sirius had retired for the night. All evening he had watched Sirius as he interacted (or rather didn't) with the others. He hadn't minded Hermione or Ron, but with the more unfamiliar Weasleys, he'd walked on eggshells. He'd succeeded in being pleasant, but his nervousness -- perhaps not picked up by their guests -- had been all too obvious to Remus. 

Perhaps it was wrong of them to stay locked away in this house, days passing without speaking to anyone but each other and Harry. He hadn't seen the harm in it, indeed, had welcomed the time spent with Sirius as a way of making up what they had lost. But watching his lover so uncertain of himself worried Remus. It hurt to see him so when he remembered how he'd used to be.

A burst of laughter came from the group, breaking his introspection; probably yet another "helpful" suggestion from one of the twins. He smiled in spite of himself. "Can you imagine all those years married -- and all those children?" 

His lover spoke drowsily. "How did they ever have fun? We've got enough problems with just the one."

"And he certainly has enough with us." Remus turned to peer at Sirius, who was blocking out the light with an arm over his eyes. "Padfoot?"

"Hmm?"

"Still with me?"

"Hmm."

Remus rolled his eyes and went to prepare for bed. He returned to find Sirius curled up, awake, but barely. "You're still dressed."

Sirius half-smiled at him. "So are you."

"You could have least have readied the bed, you lazy bastard."

"That would require moving."

"Well, you're going to have to move anyway." He pushed Sirius to his side of the bed, shrugged off his robe, and got in. 

Sirius moaned and, rising with an effort, vanished into the bathroom. He padded across the carpet several minutes later not wearing anything, silent as he joined Remus.

For several moments, they lay there, the candlelight's shadows flickering in the room. Remus watched Sirius as he stared at the ceiling. He was alert now, but a tension had replaced the sleepiness. 

Without looking at him, Sirius asked, "What?"

Remus folded his hands on the bedcovers. "Are you alright? You seemed so uncomfortable tonight."

His lover slowly shifted to his side to face him. "It's just... I saw them and I felt... I had no idea what they were talking about, with the music and the latest Quidditch players. Everything real life -- everything I know is about twenty years out of date." He twisted a fold of the bedclothes between his fingers, the corner of his mouth turning down. "I couldn't say **anything**!"

Remus reached out to catch the tears that were threatening to fall, but Sirius wiped them impatiently away. He waited until Sirius had composed himself, then suggested, "Perhaps we should leave the house more."

"I was that pathetic, eh?"

Remus hesitated. "I think we need to do more than what we've been doing these past several years."

Sirius went back to looking at the ceiling. 

"It's not that I don't love our life here -- I do -- but tonight, well, it showed me how we've limited ourselves." He touched Sirius' hand. "You know it's the truth."

There was a pause, where the only sound was the tree outside their window scratching at the pane. 

Sirius finally spoke. "Yeah, I know." 

Remus gave a small sigh of relief; they'd gotten over the awkward hurdle.

Sirius gave his hand an affectionate squeeze and and kissed it. Then he gave Remus a sidelong glance. "So, what should we do? Go to big parties and lose ourselves in the crowds? Hit the beaches and eye all the good-looking people?" 

He smiled at him and Remus laughed. "I thought you fancied my 'fair' skin. Are you sure you want me with a tan?" 

The blue eyes studied him in the dim light. "Interesting idea. But... I do love to see you against the black sheets, so that tan thing is out. Besides, to get it, you'd have to..." -- his expression became intent with realisation -- "undress in front of people! Alright, we'll go out more, but not the beach. **No-one** sees you without clothes but me!" 

Remus laughed louder at his possessiveness. He understood it, for he had it in equal measure. "God, how I love you. Come on now, time to wear you out." He snuggled up to his lover, who gripped his body tightly. They kissed long and hard, and Remus felt Sirius' heartbeat quicken. "Oh," he murmured against those soft lips, "the hardship of my duty, making love with you."

"My favourite part of the day," Sirius replied, pulling Remus' leg so that it lay over his thigh. Remus gave a groan that was cut off as they kissed again. 

They grabbed and stroked each other, passion rising marvelously. Their cries were starting to get out of control when Sirius stopped moving long enough to say, "Don't get loud. People --"

"Yes!" Remus abruptly lowered his voice. "Don't stop!" he whispered. "Don't! Oh, Paddy..." Remus had to grab a pillow to muffle his cries as he came, so hard that he saw only white. 

When sight returned, he blinked, smiling up at his lover. Sirius was panting, not with the aftereffects of orgasm, but because he was holding it back. 

"Do me?" he asked simply.

Remus almost laughed at the idea of doing anything soon. It was as they had traded places; now **he** was the exhausted one. But he forced himself to meet the challenge, pushing the tangled blankets further off the bed. 

He motioned for Sirius to lie on his back. Kneeling at his side, Remus smoothed a hand over Sirius, then took hold of his erection. It twitched as he did so, and Remus found himself smiling as he bent over to lap at the familiar length of his lover.

Sirius shouted, the sound becoming half-strangled as he remembered his own injunction. 

Remus gave him a questioning glance to see if he was ready to continue. At Sirius' nod, he fully attacked, taking him in his mouth in what were agonising increments, if Sirius' desperately stifled noises were in any indication.

He had brought Sirius to the brink several times before finally moving away. The hard cock glistened with saliva in the wavering candlelight; Remus blew on it. Sirius' hips lifted upward in absolute pleasure, hands grabbing at the headboard and tugging. 

Remus watched his satisfying reaction. He gave Sirius little time to recover, aligning himself to thrust between his legs. His lover took prompt advantage of his proximity to kiss him again. 

'Fucking good kisser,' Remus thought as Sirius thoroughly explored his mouth and drove him crazy.

But everything always was good when they made love. Remus felt Sirius' hands going through his hair, twisting it in his fingers. Moving down across his back and squeezing his behind firmly, a welcome action that never failed in adding flame to Remus' passion. He turned his head aside so he could gasp without hindrance, thrusting harder against Sirius' body. 

"I love that," he breathed, looking down at his lover. 

"I know," Sirius managed to say as he grunted with their rhythm. 

"You do the silence charm while I get you ready, because I intend to make you **scream**." Remus kissed him, then went downward again. He eyed the hot, reddened cock appreciatively. "Ah, still eager to see me," he cooed, nibbling at it and causing Sirius to choke in the middle of his spell-making.

Murmuring a few words of his own, Remus' hands became slippery with lubrication. He expertly inserted two fingers inside Sirius, who whimpered and threw his head back, exposing his throat to Remus. 

He really wanted to go up there and mark Sirius, but his own desire was getting to be too strong to control. It didn't take too long to prepare his lover, who watched him with bright, expectant eyes. Remus felt the heat of that gaze as he coated his erection and settled over Sirius. Entering him and closing his eyes with the deliciousness of the sensation. He preferred being the one taken usually, but when he was doing the taking, he couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

Remus kept the pace even and regular -- it was **his** turn to drive Sirius mad. And he wasn't doing too bad a job on himself either; it took a while for him to hear Sirius' pleads for more.

More, harder, yes, he could do that. Oh, but he wanted this to go on forever. The getting-there was as good as the coming.

He floated for a long time, in a dreamy haze -- and suddenly crashed to a loud landing. 

'What?' his mind asked, though he couldn't speak. 'That was quick.' After a moment, Remus opened his eyes. 

He was still inside Sirius, who was wearing a rather confused expression, probably mirroring his own. And they hadn't come yet. So what in hell had happened? Remus looked round. 

And noticed that the floor seemed a lot closer than it should... 

Oh.

"We broke the bed," he said in a strangely normal voice.

Sirius swallowed, then as best as he could in his present position, leaned over to stare at the now-nearer floor. "We broke the bed," he repeated.

"I just said that," Remus said, feeling a hysterical burst of laughter bubbling within.

His lover was still staring at the floor. "We broke the damn bed!" he exclaimed hoarsely.

Remus lost the battle, cracking up. He had to hold the headboard for support to avoid collapsing on Sirius, but his laughter intensified when Sirius joined in.

For several minutes, they could not stop, but then a sudden movement on Sirius' part reminded Remus of what they had been doing. He stared at the spot where he disappeared into Sirius' gorgeous body, and his desire returned fourfold. 

Their eyes met, hunger-filled. 

He **had** to have him.


End file.
